1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an endoscope and an endoscopic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an endoscopic system in which a three-color separation prism is used is known. An endoscopic system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-116353 acquires a captured color image in which a site in the body is expressed in a combination of three colors, that is, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and performs image processing on the captured image to emphasize the designated wavelength component.
Meanwhile, when an IR light (infrared light) component is added to an image in addition to the three R, G, and B colors, the image quality of the image captured by an endoscope is not good enough in the endoscopic system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-116353.